The invention discloses a device for the tight connection of two parts, e.g. two pipes, having means for linking said pipes in translation and means for compressing a gasket located in the connection plane of the pipes.
In active cells equipped with remote manipulation means, the pipe connection systems must on the one hand permit rapid interventions by limiting the reciprocating movements of the gripping devices to a minimum and must on the other hand ensure a high degree of accuracy in the joints, in order to ensure an appropriate sealing effect following tightening. Moreover, the fluid carried in the pipes are often highly corrosive and the gaskets chosen must be entirely of metal.
French Pat. No. 1,260,697 discloses a remotely disassemblable connection of this type, which is in three parts: a box open on one side in the form of an upwardly directed spout or chute and terminated on the other side by a joining end fitting with a pipe member, a threaded hollow cylinder having at its ends on the one hand a junction end fitting with the other pipe member and on the other a collar, and finally a nut connected to the cylinder manipulated by a rod provided with two curvilinear arms and terminated by a collar, which can be joined with that of the threaded cylinder. The two collars or flanges are housed in the box and can move apart by acting on the nut, in such a way that the cylinder collar crushes an O-ring carried by the box.
However, in a connection device of this type, it is necessary to exert a very considerable tightening or locking force on the locking lever, particularly when the gasket used is a metal joint for which the locking force required is high.